1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a waterproof bushing connector assembly that is able to be mounted on an electrical device and has a waterproof bushing receptacle connector and a waterproof bushing plug connector. Each of the bushing receptacle and plug connectors has a bushing module to allow replacement of an optical receptacle or optical plug connector inside. Therefore, a casing of the electrical device needs no modification for adapting different optical receptacle or optical plug connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug connectors and receptacle connectors are common electronic components widely used in electrical devices. By installing receptacle and plug connectors respectively on an electrical device and a distal end of a cable of another electrical device, the receptacle and plug connectors may be engaged to allow signal transmission and power supply between the electrical devices.
Under some specific circumstances, electrical devices are designed in series with similar or identical outer casings. Internal circuit boards and external connectors of the series of electrical devices are different. Although the casings are similar, installation holes therein are modified and different for accommodation of the external connectors. Thus, different manufacturing processes are implemented on the outer casings for different external connectors, which increases the manufacturing cost of the electrical devices.
Furthermore, some electrical devices are used for outdoors or humid environments. However, external connectors of these outdoor electrical devices have openings and lack waterproof ability. Therefore, in the outdoors or humid environments, moisture easily passes through the connectors into the internal spaces of the electrical devices and corrodes circuit boards and relative electronic components. The issues of lacking waterproof of the connectors need to be solved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a waterproof bushing connector assembly, a waterproof bushing receptacle connector and a waterproof bushing plug connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.